thepathofawarrior3fandomcom-20200213-history
Thornstripe
Tom Played By: Stream Names: '''Kit: '''Thorns '''Apprentice: '''Thorns, Thornpaw '''Warrior: '''Thornstripe Apprenticeships: '''Mentor(s): '''Bloodstar and Raggedclaw Appearence Thornstripe is dusty brown with black and a little ginger mixed in. His pelt is course and short. He has menacing green eyes and long whiskers. He is strong and rather large and intimidating. Personality Thornstripe is a grumbly, aggressive tom who often resorts to violence to settle his problems. He has a sour attitude and is very rude and quick to snap. History Kithood: Thorns was born in a litter of two. He was named for his extremely sharp claws. His sister, Whiskers, was named for her extremely long whiskers, which Thorns shared. They never knew their father. Their mother was kind enough. She told them stories about fighting and romance and all kinds of things. Her kits adored her. Then one day, she just dissapeared. Thorns was hurt. He thought he could trust her to stay with him, to raise them. But now he and his sister were on their own. Thorns, as the bigger brother, always felt it was his job to look after Whiskers. Whiskers was independent, though, and would often wander off, nearly giving Thorn a heart attack. Apprenticehood: Thorns and Whiskers were barely the age of an apprentice when Whiskers came prancing into the alley they called home and announced that she was in love. Thorns just rolled his eyes. But she kept meeting this cat, more and more often. Then she started bringing him home. His name was Badger. He seemed nice enough. He came around more and more. And Whiskers was head over heels, so Thorns allowed it. His life changed forever the night Badger came to visit and Thorns left them alone. His stomach was growling. The dumpster they ate from was in the next alley. He wouldn't be long. Whiskers giggled as Badger said something to her. They would be fine. Thorns left and ate his fill. However, he returned to the alley, and nearly lost all he had just eaten. His heart pounded in fear. Whisker's bloody body lay limp in the far corner of the alley. What had happened!? How had he not heard an attack? And where was Badger? Chasing the attacker? Thorns raced over to Whiskers, praying that she was still alive. His little sister was barely breathing. "Whiskers!" he murmered, "No! What happened? Who did this?" He didn't know that another strange cat was watching him nearby. "Badger..." she murmered distantly before coughing up more blood, "...I...I thought he loved me," she managed before slipping away forever. "NO!" Thorns wailed. First his mother had dissapeared, now Badger had taken away his sister. He wept silently as the watching cat approached. The cat cleared his throat and Thorns whirled around, raising his hackles, his pelt bristling. "Stand down," said a large, orange, battle torn cat, "I have not come for a fight. You have lost everything. I come to offer a change." Thorns let himself relax a little. After all, he was still so young, and this cat was over twice his size. "Go on," Thorns permitted. The new cat spoke, "As you have learned, there is no one in this world you can trust. Not a soul. I offer you a new life in Lonersclan, under me, Bloodstar, leader of Lonersclan. I will teach you how to live in this cruel, cruel world." Thorns narrowed his eyes at Bloodstar. "If I can trust no one, then how can I trust you?" he retorted. Bloodstar grinned, showing his deadly fangs, "Maybe you can't," he shrugged. Thorns thought hard, glancing at Whisker's mangled body. Finally, he relented. He followed Bloodstar to the camp of Lonersclan, where Bloodstar and another cat named Raggedclaw trained him in their ways and gave him a new name, Thornpaw. Thornpaw adapted well to his new life. His experiences had already made him bitter. He became aggressive and horrid, just like Bloodstar and Raggedclaw had wanted. He was a perfect Lonersclan warrior. Warriorhood: Bloodstar gave Thornpaw the new name Thornstripe to signify that he had learned what he should have learned. Thornstripe continued to live in Lonersclan, watching as new young cats came in and were turned into mean, vile cats like him. He had been there longer than most of the other cats. He thought his position as successor to Bloodstar and Raggedclaw was definate, until they brought home a black and white kit called Pantherpaw. It soon became obvious that Pantherpaw was favored by Bloodstar. Thornstripe hated him for it. Bloodstar was the only cat Thornstripe trusted. Was he going to betray him, too? Thornstripe knew Pantherpaw had to be eliminated if he ever wanted to become leader. But if he killed Pantherpaw, Bloodstar would surely kill him. When Pantherpaw was named to infiltrate Windclan, Thornstripe was satisfied. Surely these strange cats would kill Pantherpaw the moment he trespassed on their territory. Bloodstars plan could never work. Thornstripe would be leader after all. Then he would send his warriors to track down Badger. And he would kill him himself, mercilessly ripping him to shreds. Family '''Sister: '''Whiskers (Deceased) Category:LonersClan Category:Stream